mlgilluminatim8fandomcom-20200214-history
Fillygroove's Story Part II
The Story of Fillygroove Part II (Filly POV) I woke up. It was a great day? I don't know. The sun smiled on the flourishing, lush planet, and the warm grass with the dew on it was comfortable. I lay there for a while, contemplating my next move. I yawned and promptly scanned my face on my spaceship, and the door opened with a whizz. I stepped inside, and it was cool and comfortable. Whoosh... clunk. ''The door had closed, and so I opened the counter , and to my dismay, I had found out that I had ran out of powdered milk. "Eh, I'll just go into space, get a part of an ice ring, melt it, and drink it. I don't hate drinking water anyway." These were my thoughts as I powered up my Taco-Cruiser and blasted off. I catched an asteroid that had a lot of ice on it with my grapple gun and hauled their in with quite difficulty. It cracked and crunched under the Melter, and I grabbed my cup of fresh water, then turned off the system. I sipped my water slowly, it was flavorless and cold. I liked cold drinks, however. Then, I felt a rumbling in my belly. I had forgotten breakfast. "How idiotic of me." I said out loud, but nobody was there, of course, so I ate some spare fish I had picked up on the planet. That done, I pulled out some pictures from a drawer and felt an overwhelming wave of emotion. These were from the time that the Tacocat Empire was still strong. My, how I hated the Leet Conspiracy. I quietly put the pictures back in the safe, and I blasted off to find another hospitable planet. I loved driving a ship, every bit of it. The vibrations, the excitement, the dodging of stars, whooshing by planets, I loved driving. I just did. I cruised along side a large moon. I scanned it, and the scan told me that living beings in this solar system called this moon Ganymede, and they called its planet Jupiter. It also said it was the biggest moon that these living beings had seen in their solar system. I was interested for a while, for almost all of Jupiter's moons were made of complete ice, especially one called Europa, except one major moon that had volcanos on it. I studied the hundreds of smaller moons orbiting Jupiter, then blasted off again. I had made sure to get some water from the Ice first, lest I have to drink it again. It was about lunchtime. I put my ship on Hover Mode and made a Taco, then ate it. I wanted to take a nap, but I was worried about how much fuel was in my ship, which had been full at the start of the day, but now it was half full. ''Whoosh... A power station was nearby. "Hey there, traveler, what can I get for you today?" said the guy at the power station. "I need some antimatter to fully fill my tank of antimatter." I replied. "Well, that'll be 200 Spur." And the money clinked in his hand while I watched my fuel tank get higher and higher, until it was full. "Thanks," I said, and whizzed off while the guy waved me off. It was getting night, or so it said on my clock, since there was no day-night cycle in space. I was just following the Multiversal Time Setting. It was right, apparently, because I was getting quite weary. I went to find a planet, it was purple and seemed hospitable, so I promptly landed. I saw a colony, and it seemed like a Memelandian colony... I went towards it. Many people were busy about. Then, I saw 2 very important people coming toward me, it was the Prime Adviser, Zathsu. I was pretty sure I recognized the other as Teamerz, a King.Category:Storyline